bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outer Planes for Dunderheads
Information The Outer Planes for Dunderheads is a book written by an unknown researcher that categorizes at-a-glace information about the Outer Planes, deities and powerful creatures associated with those planes, and some basic extraplanar laws. Content After death, a cognizant being’s soul will be taken to an Outer Plane. There are several factors determining where the being will end up when they shed their mortal coil, including: * Their devotion to a deity. * An extraplanar being was present at the time of death. * Deep magical spells or powerful curses. * Their actions taken throughout the course of their life. Upon death, the soul will be taken, compelled, or brought to one of many realms. Outlands: True Neutral. This Plane of Concordant Opposition is the plane between all other outer planes ruled by Boccob The Uncaring and Obad-Hai the Shalm. Celestia: Lawful Good. The Seven Heavens are full of countless paladins and saints who have ascended here. They are watched over by The Dragon Gods Bahamut and Tamara along with Hieroneous the god of valor. Bytopia: Neutral/Lawful Good. These Twin Paradises contain Gnomes and other industrious folk ruled by Carl Glittergold, god of the Gnomes. Elysium: Neutral Good. The Blessed Fields are a plane of peace and unadulterated goodness ruled by Pelor, the Sun Deity. Beastlands: Neutral/Chaotic Good. The Happy Hunting Grounds are a plane of idealized nature ruled by Ehlonna, goddess of forests. Arborea: Chaotic Good. The Olympian Glades are a fey realm of passion, abundance and nature's caprice ruled by the Elven council of gods called the Seldarine. Ysgard: Chaotic Good/Neutral. These Asgardian Domains are the eternal battleground where true heroes prove their valor ruled by Kord, the god of strength, and Olidammara, the god of trickery. Limbo: Chaotic Neutral. This Plane of Ever-Changing Chaos is an alien, anarchistic and unpredictable plane. They have no ruler, and instead contain odd creatures such as Slaad and Githzerai. Pandemonium: Chaotic Neutral/Evil. This Plane of Windswept Depths is an infinite network of pitch-black catacombs, with winds that drive men mad. Ruled by Erythnul, god of slaughter. The Abyss: Chaotic Evil. This Plane of Infinite Layers contains evil lands of shocking perversity and unpredictable horrors. It is ruled by many different Demon Lords, but the most powerful is the Prince of Demons, Demogorgon. Carceri: Neutral/Chaotic Evil. This Tataran Plane is full of liars, cheats and traitors who are imprisoned here by their own deceptions. This plane is ruled by Nerull, god of death, darkness, and murder. Hades: Neutral Evil. These Gray Wastes, ruled by Demon Lords, are where all emotion and compassion is drained away, until only hopelessness, selfishness and apathy remain as Baatezu and Tanar'ri meet and clash in a colorless expanse. Gehenna: Neutral/Lawful Evil. This Plane of Bleak Eternity is a volcanic realm of evil schemes and merciless cliffs ruled by Yugoloths, close relatives to demons. Baator: Lawful Evil. These Nine Hells are a realm of oppression, torment, and diabolical plots ruled by Devils, Asmodeus, god of punishment and Tiamat, goddess of evil dragons. Acheron: Lawful Neutral/Evil. This Infernal Battlefield is a plane of constant, pointless war, where identity is forever lost ruled by Hextor, god of war and Gruumsh, god of orcs. Mechanus: Lawful Neutral. This Nirvana and Clockwork plane is the ultimate in order; scholars and constructs live here ruled by Inevitables, beings who exist to enforce natural laws. Arcadia: Lawful Neutral/Good. This land of perfect order is a peaceful world of wildlands and kingdoms where all live in harmony ruled by Saint Cuthbert, god of common sense and Moradin, god of dwarves. There are beings in this world who are the spawn of a mortal and a denizen of these different afterlives. We call these part-extraplanar beings "planetouched." The most common planetouched are Aasimar, descendants of angels or other such creatures, and Tieflings, descendants of demons or devils. While some look like ordinary mortals, some adopt more physical attributes of their ancestry. Aasimar can be identified by their pale skin, bright eyes, or other such shining features. Tieflings are known to have demonic features such as tails, horns, and/or red skin. Those with planetouched blood will strongly compel the being to act upon the personality of their heritage. For instance, an Aasimar would typically uphold honor and altruism and a Tiefling would uphold self-reliance and ambition. Due to the deep magic coursing through their souls, their soul will be compelled to the plane of their ancestry upon death. If a soul who enters an evil outer plane is resurrected via magic or retrieval, the rulers will consider that theft. Depending on the ruler, they will react differently to this perceived slight. They could take their revenge on the one who resurrected them, they could forcibly take the soul back themselves, or they could deliver disproportionate retribution to whatever happens to be unfortunate enough to enter their whims. It is mostly the latter. Each plane is the home of several deities, and each eagerly awaits the arrival of mortal souls. Whether it be for companionship, amusement, craftsmanship, innocent servitude or malevolent slavery, all gods value mortals. However, Gods typically don't like to directly intervene in the realms of mortals, nor are they permitted. After the apocalyptic Wars of Creation, all the gods signed a pact of noninterference, so the mortal planes do not become another battleground between them. However, good and evil gods have circumvented the pact in many ways. The most common way is to empower a mortal, either with knowledge, tools, or guidance. Gods are immortal, but not invincible. There are ways to kill them: They could break the Primeval Pact, they could be slain by another god, or if the domain which they are tied happens to disappear, so would the god. When traveling through the outer realms, the passage of time begins to shift depending on the alignment of the plane. Within the Outlands, the passage of time comes to a halt. Within Chaotic Planes, time is unpredictable as it could go faster, it could go slower, you could even jump backwards in time by days or years. Within a Lawful Plane, time is faster or slower depending upon the dictations of the planes' ruler. Within most neutral planes, the planes can ebb either way.